


Dye It Black

by AkazuIzuya



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Also a nutcase, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Judar doesn't care, Judar is actually pretty cool, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-chan is a slave, Reader-chan is badass, Slow Build, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkazuIzuya/pseuds/AkazuIzuya
Summary: When Judar first meets her, it's also the time she falls into depravaty. Going against her wish he forces her owner to keep her alive.He sticks around after that, and only after years of pestering her, they start to understand that there may be more that her silent resignation towards him, or his amused mocking towards her.But what good can come of it - the high priest of the Kou Empire, and a slave that was forced back into being a whore. On top of that, because of him?





	1. Chapter 1

It's like he was pulled to her. He'd stray from the palace from time to time, and would always somehow end up in that district, aggravated and without knowing why he was there in the first place. So the first few times he'd pull some pranks on the people there, and then go back. That was, until he saw the black rukh. It was only by pure chance that he met her, and actually saw the very moment she fell into depravity.  
That young woman - maybe just a teenage girl at that point, she was so dirty he couldn't tell the difference. She was being dragged by a chain around her throat and whipped in broad daylight. Nobody cared enough to even turn around. She was a mere slave.  
But Judar cared. She had an unusual amount of magoi, and now that it was all dyed black, she was kind of similar to him. So he floated down from the sky and landed crouched down next to the young woman. The man that had whipped her yelped in surprise and stopped.  
" P-priest! Wh-what are you doing here?" the old man's voice was like gravel, and Judar decided he didn't like it. He grimaced. " Your voice is horrible. Shut up." he simply said. The man bowed his head and decided to just watch what the honoured priest wanted.  
If it wasn't for his damn slave girl who raised her head from the ground to stare up at her owner first, before staring at Judar, things would have stayed silent.  
The magi had not the slightest idea what went through her head at that day and time. But he still remembered the darkness of her eyes, and the deep hatred and malice in her orbs. He actually shuddered as he returned the gaze, and as she sneered at him and even attempted to hit him, he laughed. Her fragile hands didn't hit anything remotely near to him, instead her hand collided with his borg and she hurt herself. " Are you stupid? Did you actually think you could hurt me~?" he grinned, bathing in the rukh that gathered around him and her. All the tiny black birds... it was wonderful!  
Though... she actually had tried to hit him and was now probably about to try spitting on him. Her owner sneered, raising the whip and hitting her a few more times, apologizing to Judar. " Please forgive me, priest! She won't ever do it again! She's a stupid girl! Apologize to him, you filth!" the man shouted the last part at you. Judar watched as you small hands grabbed the dirt and you clenched you teeth, but his grin simply widened. No, he knew this one wouldn't apologize, even if she was whipped to death.  
" Hey. I like this one. Keep her alive." he decided then, making both the owner and the slave look at him in surprise.  
" B-but... she's only a mere slave, priest. If have better ones, if you wish to see..."  
" No. This one is good. Make sure to keep her alive, I'll check up on this!" the magi said and stood up. He brushed of inexistent dust and turned to the man. Judar himself was still young - about 13 years at that time. He didn't understand what drove him then. He only understood many years later.

*~*~*

Her eyes still showed him the same darkness they had held months ago. It made his heart speed up and fill with glee, seeing that she was still cursing her destiny with hatred. He didn't even know what made him come back each time. He'd gotten scolding's often lately, as he would always slip away from palace. Not that he cared, these old geezers could just die for all he cared.  
Her owner had certainly kept her alive. Judar could see she had gained weight a little. She didn't look as fragile as before anymore. Well, not that it had been his intention, no. He simply wanted to see what would happen to her in the future. To someone fallen, and black. Black like himself.  
He would watch her from the roof of the house across from her window. She was a whore, apparently. He didn't know if she had been that way before as well, and neither did it really pick his interest. Judar had no sense for those things. He couldn't understand what man and women liked about that disgusting thing. It wasn't even fun - well, at least she didn't look like she had fun. Wasn't destroying much more interesting? Drifting into deep thought, he just barely evaded as something was thrown his way. He blinked and followed the source, finding her leaning in the windowsill and glaring up at him.  
" Hey you fucking creep. Stop being a peeping tom and leave. This isn't something for small boys, so scram it already." she shouted up at him. Judar snickered, jumping up and floated until he was right in front of hers. He was grinning widely.  
" How did you know I was here, hm~? " he hummed interested. He didn't understand, however, that she went ahead and threw a bucket full with cold water in his face without warning. He yelped in surprise, drenched now, and glowered at her. " Hey! What was that for, you bitch!" he shouted, but she just sneered.  
" Well, let's think back - because you saved my life a few month back, when I just wanted to kill that bastard and then die after that? Or that because you wanted me alive, I ended up being a whore once again?" the womans voice was void of any real emotion besides of annoyance. " Besides, anytime you come here those damn birds fly all around. It's strange and annoying. Get lost." she added.  
Judar stared at her with wide eyes, before he laughed delighted, following her into the room nonetheless. He didn't care for the wet clothes anymore. He watched as she went to another bucket and cleaned herself up. " You can see the rukh?"  
" I can't see anything besides an annoying brat. Didn't I tell you to get lost?" she sighed. Judar watched the rukh around her chatter noisily, excited and so much more alive than it was around all the other boring people. Hakuryuu would look handsome with the black rukh surrounding him. Sadly that guy's one was white. Well... that could be changed, he decided.  
" I don't feel like leaving. I'll stay. You seem interesting enough."  
" If the men coming here complain because of you, that damn geezer will hit me again. So leave."  
Judar pouted. " What if they can't see me?" he instead asked. He watched amused as she turned around to look at him, drying her skin up with a towel, before getting dressed in a shaggy plain white dress. Her face showed disgust, and annoyance, but she simply rolled her eyes.  
" It's not like I can actually do something about the 'oh so mighty priest', can I?" she snorted. Judar laughed.  
" Nope! I'll do what I want anyways!" he agreed. She sighed once more and turned her back to him. After that, Judar posed many questions, of which all of them went ignored by the woman. After some time, he simply left. It certainly was boring if he wasn't getting answers!

*~*~*

Many months later, they were actually able to hold something akin to conversations. Well, it was more like, she'd talk to him, while pretending to talk with herself, because she refused to actually talk to him. That much he had already understood. Well, nonetheless, it was amusing.  
" Well, it's not like your owner has noticed me anyways, so stop complaining!" Judar groaned, comfortably splayed out over her belly and bed. She had stopped complaining about his weird behaviour soon - for her he obviously wasn't more than a young boy, even though he had become 14 years as of yesterday.  
"... strange things have happened lately around me. I wonder if it's because of those strange birds..." she suddenly said in a low voice. Judar opened his eyes, having had them closed about an hour ago. He looked up at her, noticing how her still dark eyes were trained on one of the rukh birds that rested on her outstretched hand. Her other hand was holding the long and thin pipe she used to smoke. The smell coming from it was sweet, but it made Judars head a little hazy every time he came here.  
" Strange things? Like what?" he questioned, gaze on her face. It was weird - she never showed much emotion besides annoyance, sometimes she seemed tired or disgusted with the men she served... sometimes she was angry at her owner, but never something else. But now she seemed confused.  
" A few days ago a customer was almost burned alive. I pointed my pipe at him and threw insults his way, and he just... caught fire. I felt a little tired after that." she hummed, taking another drag from the pipe. Some of her growing hair fell in his face and he scrunched his nose, pushing it aside and almost tangling his thin fingers in it. It was like silk, but full of knots.  
" Ew, anyways, you should cut your hair. It's bothering me." he grumbled. Next thing happening, she actually pulled at his hair, making him yelp in surprise. He scrambled around a bit, but she bent over him, so her face was almost touching his. His hands flew up, trying to pry her filigree fingers out of his black mane. Her chuckling however stopped him for a moment.  
" I can't. I'm not allowed to do that. The old geezer insists I keep it long, because the man like to keep in control when they pull at it." she hummed. Judar blinked a few times, not once noticing how his cheeks got a slight pink touch at this weird position and her closeness. " Since when do you care what that old fart wants?" he asked in confusion. Again, she chuckled, blowing the smoke she held in her lungs directly into his face, making him cough a little. He didn't notice she let go of his hair and pulled back, because the sweet smoke made him dizzy. It was only a few moments later that he noticed that she was actually patting his head and was leaning back again.  
" Well, you wouldn't understand, priest~" she simply said, and after that went back to ignoring him like usual.  
"... you're acting strange today..." Judar said, but closed his eyes once more. He never got a reply anyways.

*~*~*

" And now, you do this." he said, waving his little staff at the wooden door in the house across the street. It instantly caught fire. " Heeeh~ so that's how it's done.." she hummed. Judar chuckled. Yeah, as if she even got anything remotely from the things he explained. She probably hadn't even been listening.  
" You try it now" he decided. He watched in amusement as she grimaced slightly.  
" But that's tiring me out. I still need to serve customers later today..." she pouted slightly. Judar rolled his eyes.  
" You've got a huge amount of magoi in your body, you should easily be able to do it." the magi sighed. She was evading things. Maybe he was a bad teacher? Ah who cared! She was just dumb if she hadn't gotten it from his words! Though, maybe they had been a bit vague....  
He blinked as she groaned, took his staff from his hands, looked out of the window and searched for something wooden. The black haired teen frowned. " Hey, that's my staff!"  
" Shut up." she retorted, turned her head back to him, and blew the smoke into his face like she often did. It never failed, it made his mind a little hazy. He wondered why he actually never complained when she did that. He shook his head and refocused on her, watching as she chose the flower cup from her neighbours door, and pointed the staff at it. Repeating the words Judar had used, in a flash there were high blazes eating at the flowers. He whistled acknowledging and laughed slightly as she sneered.  
" Flowers aren't my best friends. They were an eyesore anyways." she said. Judar grinned in delight, but when he looked at her face, she was a little paler than before. It was weird, she had used up a great amount of magoi - much more than necessary for such a small spell. He didn't notice as he neared his face towards hers, until she blinked and turned her eyes to him, raising an eyebrow at his closeness. "... what?" she frowned.  
" You are really horrible with controlling the amount of magoi you use, aren't you?" he hummed, tilting his head. He watched as she blinked, but yelped in surprise as she shoved his face away from her and evaded his gaze. He laughed as he noticed a small blush on her cheeks. " What, don't tell me you already knew! That's why you never tried the formulas out I taught you in the last weeks! You trained in secret!" he cackled, and she clicked her tongue.  
" Agrh you're stupid! Get lost you damn wanna-be man!" she finally snapped, turning to him and, of all the things she could do to him, decided to tickle him.  
Judar screeched, trying to reel back, but only hit his elbows. She grinned and snorted, raising one of her long slender legs, and simply seated herself on his rather slim waist. He felt the air knocked out of him, especially as she grabbed both his hands and pinned them down beneath his head. At first he didn't really react, besides raising an eyebrow at her, and then grinning.  
" You do realize that I may be younger, but male none the less. I'm stronger than you." he simply stated.  
A grin took over her features, a spark of competitiveness entering her dark eyes. " Try me." was the only thing he got as an answer.  
" You asked for it." he sighed, starting to struggle. He was wiggling, turning, tossing, his back arching - nothing happened. Uh... strange. Wasn't he supposed to be stronger than a woman.....? Judar frowned, continuing to strain himself and trying to break free. He growled slightly, pink dusting his cheeks. " Wh-what's this about! Are you somehow cheating!?" he barked, but he only earned himself one or her rare, airy little laughs.  
" Judar, you may be a man - what I sometimes doubt - but you are by no means a match for a slave that's forced to regular manual labour 3 times a week."  
" HEY! I'm a man, alright! How can you even doubt that!" he growled, finally stopping his struggling and simply glaring up at her. He didn't understand why her eyes looked that soft at that moment, when she took him in. He had no idea about love, or romance, or anything remotely near those feelings. So he simply waited for something to happen. Well, to be honest, his staff was out of reach and she had him pinned down.... - him! The great priest of the Kou Empire! And he had no chance of getting away until she let him. How humiliating...!  
She hummed, taking his thoughts back to the present.  
" Judar, have you ever thought of yourself as handsome?" she asked in a low voice. He tilted his head, but simply shook his head.  
" I never thought about the way I look. Why? Do I look ugly?"  
" No... you're beautiful. So beautiful that I sometimes envy you... and whish I could leave marks on that perfect skin of yours." there was a weird intonation in the things she said. Judar noticed that a deep hatred laced her words, and it made him shiver. That darkness was what he thought interesting after all!  
" Long, jet black hair... thin waist, fine hips. Slender limbs.... perfect milky skin. Blood red eyes. It's making me sick to a point I can't understand why. I've never been jealous of others. I never thought of myself as ugly. Your beauty is disturbing and I wish I would hate you. It would make things much easier."  
Judar grinned up at her, relishing in the way it made her even more angry than before. However, he stopped grinning and instead gave a low whine, as she strengthened her grip on his wrists.  
Welp, aggravating someone when you were in a bad position wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done, he had to confess in his mind. And right now, her position was better than his... stupid physical strength!  
" That hurt's, you know. Might even leave a bruise..."  
" Even better. It'll be proof of our bond. That the great priest is visiting a mere slave, a whore none the less." she hummed, and Judar frowned.  
" Like I ever cared about that. I do what I want, not what others want me to do. Hey, what's gotten into you? You've never been thinking like that about yourself before. Did someone say something to you? Did someone mistreat you!?" a slight wave of worry washed over him, though he didn't understand why.  
" They're doing it all the time, Judar. No one treats me like a human. What did you _think_ that would do to me?" her voice was low, but the hatred was gone. Instead, it was now full of resignation. He was surprised when she let go of his wrists, and laid down, her head on his chest. She didn't say anything further, neither did he have any words. He wasn't someone who comforted others, and he also thought she didn't need any words right now. So he just sighed tonelessly, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, stroking her head slightly.  
Something changed between them on that day, both noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

He was almost asleep as the thought crossed his mind. Well, it was hard to focused, since she started burning down the incense. Together with the usual smoke from her pipe, it dulled most of his senses, made him relax to a point it was almost scaring him, if he had not come to trust her. But laying over her stomach, revelling in her warmth and her smooth skin, with her nimble fingers running through his hair? It was easy to fall asleep.   
He hadn't thought about it until now for some reason, but she had at least told him that she liked his looks. So, did that mean she would also like to touch him? And if she did, was he ok with that? Women were boring, so he actually had never tried out anything with the opposite sex. Well, but he _was_ cuddling up to a whore. He had been meeting her for the past two years, more or less, but she never made any attempts to seduce him. Well, or maybe she did and Judar was just simply too dumb to notice, that was also a legitimate possibility. He didn't pay attention if she tried something on him.   
" Ne, say..." he started, blinking against the light invading his eyes as he reopened them, and pried up at her. A hum was all he got, telling him she was listening and he could continue. She wasn't looking at him, but Judar no doubt knew that would change in seconds. " Would you have sex with me?" he continued, straight out. He noticed how she stopped moving, before her head went around and she looked at his face. He had assumed she would look at him in disgust, or confusion or something, but he wasn't sure what he saw in her face. She picked up her movements once more, continuing to treat her fingers through his hair, blowing the smoke to the side this time, surprising the black haired magi with that.  
" I'm not usually keen to serve someone... innocent. I prefer it to not have to train men first." she sighed, throwing him a gaze that measured him in new light. Judar simply waited for her answer. After a few minutes, she sighed again. " Well, I guess I wouldn't hate it, because you're a beauty and all.. but I hate inexperience." she hummed.   
Judar raised an eyebrow. " Well, there isn't much to it anyways, right? We do this and that, I come and we're finished, right? Isn't that what men usually do here when coming to meet you?" he asked. She chuckled slightly.   
" Yeah, I hate those kind of men the most. Judar, there's more to it than you think. You know, the men I actually _like_ to serve, they keep an eye to it that it's pleasurable for both parties. Those are real men, I tell you. But I guess it's fine that most don't care about it with me. It would make things unnecessarily intimate."  
" Wait, I have never seen you have fun while at it..?" he frowned, and she pulled at his hair harshly, making him yelp. Not that it made him move from his spot, not really. It was much too comfortable for that, and her reaction much to normal for him by now.   
" How many times did you come to watch, you pervert?" she grunted, and Judar snickered, not even answering that. She didn't need to know, and she also didn't want to, he knew. It had just been a rhetorical question. He followed her hand holding the pipe. All of her movements were so graceful. Especially when she waved that hand and pipe and set something on flames. Crimson was definitely her color.  
" Well, I've been told that it's actually better if the woman get's off, too." she said after a while. Judar simply raised an eyebrow. If she said that, than it might as well be true, who knows. It's like she said - it's not like he actually had any experience. Women in general were pretty boring. Though, most of them hadn't fallen into depravity. And none of them were anything like her.   
" I should teach you." she suddenly said, and the dark magi blinked up at her, slightly confused. " I did already mention I'd like to mark that perfect skin. That would be a great opportunity actually. Besides, the oh so great priest of the growing Kou Empire really mustn't be looked down upon. Men give too much thought into having become real men. "  
" I don't need to be taught!" Judar snarled, making her snicker.  
" Oh boy, I bet you do. You probably don't even know how to kiss."  
" I know how to kiss!" the male insisted, sitting up in a rush and glowered up at her dark eyes. They held their gazes. Judar in slight anger, her in obvious mocking. " I don't believe you." she then said. " So try me." she added, lips curling up into a sly smirk.   
The magicians cheeks turned a slight, but visible pink, and he reached for her hair, pulling her forward and down towards him, crashing his lips on hers with much too much force. Though, it wasn't much more than this, really. Just his lips on hers, and slightly moving them. It was a foreign feeling for him, but it wasn't really arousing. Pleasant, nonetheless. So when he pulled back after a while and looked at her, he was wondering why she had that unamused look on her face.   
"... Like I said, you've got no idea." she growled. " Too much force, too less pressure, too short, too inexperienced!" she threw her hands into the air, and he felt his cheeks heat up. He was about to start complaining and throw insults at her for making fun of him, when she took another drag of her pipe before placing it aside, bent towards him and took his chin between her small hands.   
The second kiss was nothing like their first. He didn't close his eyes, noticing hers were only half-lidded. She tilted her head slightly, pressing her lips on his pale ones, moving against them, and somehow coaxing him into doing the same. At first Judar thought it wasn't much different, before she opened her mouth slightly, sucking in his lower lip to nibble at it, drawing a low gasp and a shudder from him. Apparently that had been what she wanted, as she surprised him when her tongue slipped between his lips and into his mouth. It was weird, and he took a shuddering breath involuntarily, breathing her in, and the smoke she exchanged between them. Now that he breathed it in directly, the haze it made him fall into was deeper. Her wet tongue licked around in his mouth, over the teeth and over his tongue, and it felt like she was everywhere.   
He never noticed how she used her hold on his face to dip his head back. He never noticed how she pressed him down on his back again. He never noticed that he actually tried to kiss her the same way. He only noticed when she pulled back, slightly out of breath, and stayed a few inches away from his lips, watching as his chest heaved up and down; Up and down in a quick pace. She chuckled and his eyes snapped back open, making him wonder when he closed them in the first place. " Shhhh... I'm not done yet...~" she whispered, and then she was there again, breathing him in, and it started again. And again after that, and once more, until he thought he couldn't bear it anymore without exploding, and then she pulled back, leaving him feeling somehow weirdly empty compared to before.  
Judar reopened his eyes, feeling her thumb brush over the corner of his lips, watching as she brought it to her own lips, and liked it. Another chuckle left her, but he just groaned and turned his head away, wondering how he would deal with his hard on, and how the hell it was even possible to kiss like that.   
" See? You look good like that, Judar~" she hummed. " Flushed cheeks, kiss swollen lips, eyes glazed with lust, messy hair..." her voice was getting melodious. " Yes... I've decided I'm gonna teach you, taking all your firsts. I'm not giving this sight to someone else." there was a fondness in her voice as she pat his hair in a loving way, but he didn't really listen.   
Instead he was fighting with himself to let her do whatever because he kind of liked it, or let his pride win and slap her hands away, and glower at her. In the end, he decided that he didn't care about his image enough in front of her, so he didn't do anything, and apparently, she was content enough as it was.   
It took a few minutes until he had caught his breath again, and when he looked at her after that time, she was smoking again, eyes trained on him.  
And they both simply grinned and bubbled a low laughter.

A few month later, people were finally fed up with Judar simply disappearing all the time. They said, he was a magi. They said, he was their high priest. He was important, they said! Judar agreed. He had things to do, they claimed!   
Judar didn't agree.  
He did what he wanted, and nothing more than that. It wasn't that his mind was solely occupied with thoughts of her. No, he did good, even without her, had always done good. And like this, the Kou Empire was growing rapidly, the royal children were gathering Djinns one after the other from dungeons Judar raised himself. He was wrecking havoc when he wanted and threw people into depravity, he instigated wars, and Judar _loved_ it. Nothing better than war out there! All the frustration, the sadness, all the peasants screams, the flames, the ruins left and the loneliness! All the suffering and the pain, the hatred and the resignation! It made him shudder in excitement every time. But it was a different excitement than when he was with her, and she would make him shudder.   
Judar started to look forward to meeting her more and more. He didn't care that he should be the active part, he didn't care that she was older than him, he didn't care that she was a whore - more or less by his fault anyways. Not that he was sorry. Judar never was.   
" Lately you've changed, Judar. And I don't like it..." it was the youngest princess who came to speak with him; Kougyoku. Judar raised an eyebrow, floating upside down and spending his time doing effectively... nothing. Besides eating freshly picked peaches. When he noticed her voice, he didn't even turn to her. He simply ignored it.  
" It feels like... like you are distancing yourself from us." she added. He scrunched his nose, throwing the peach he had bitten into over his shoulder. She yelped, and Judar mentally noted himself a victory as she was hit. The magi floated higher into the air, but the princess gripped the sleeve of his pants, and he was stopped mid-air. For a second he pondered on pushing her down... or ignoring her. Maybe even hit her. But then he decided that it wasn't worth the chiding he'd get for that, and turned his head to her.  
" You're annoying, Kougyoku. Can't you just leave me alone?" he sighed.  
" Judar, I'm serious! It feels like you're leaving!"  
" I'm serious too! Let go or I'll freeze your hand." he warned. A silent second passed, until her grip on his cloth got stronger, and he glared at her in irritation.   
" I want to know where you're disappearing too lately! Brother En said you have to take me there if I want to, and I WANT THAT!" she shouted, worry and trouble evident in her facial features. Judar growled, ripping himself free from her. He recalled her words. Kouen had said that? That made it all pretty difficult. He groaned, then came back down so his feet touched the ground and he stood in front of her.   
"... Fine. I'll take you to her. And I'll bring her back with me too, so stop complaining." he snorted. Her eyes lit up a bit, and it irritated him once more, so he flicked against her forehead harshly, making her yelp once more. When she looked at him after that, there were tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and he finally smirked again.   
" That's what I like! Tears! Come on~ Let's get going then!" his mood brightened up at the thought of going to where she was, and maybe shocking Kougyoku for dear life. What would she say to it? To him being with that woman? A slave, a whore on top of that! And someone black like him! Oh it would be gorgeous! Poor little innocent princess would probably cry like a little infant! A bubbling laughter ripped from his chest, and he decided he wanted to be there sooner, rather than later. So he took out his magic cloth from seemingly nowhere, threw it into the air, hopped onto it, and grabbed her by her hips pulling her closer, while also already floating higher. Her screech alarmed the palace guards, but he just laughed.  
" What's wrong~? Did you change your mind? Should I leave you here?" he offered as she was half dangling over the edge of the flying carpet, clinging to his arm and staring down in horror.   
" No! NO! JUDAR, get me UP THERE!" she screamed, tears of fear and anger overflowing as she stared down to the rapidly disappearing ground. Judar laughed, basking in her tears, but after a while he pulled her up. He may love to prank her, but she was a member of the royal family, and she called herself his friend. Though he never would admit it, the princes and princesses of the Kou Empire where all more or less important for him. So he'd never actually kill them. Well, not planned, at least. Because, shit happens wherever he was, and it wouldn't surprise him when her or one of her siblings would kick the bucked because of him.

They were nearing the outskirts of the little town he was regularly visiting when Kougyoku noticed he had gotten silent, and wasn't even grinning anymore. She watched as he raised into a standing position, wondering how she had missed the fact that he had gotten muscles.   
" Something's wrong here." Judar said, and the princess snapped out of her small daze and looked up at his face. It was carefully held neutral, but she could feel he was worried about something. She noticed that there was a building in the far distance that had burned down, leaving almost nothing but crisp behind. The remains were still slightly smoking, so it couldn't have been more than a few hours ago. It was the exact place they were heading to, she noticed, and with a frightening blast they sped up, almost throwing her over and off the flying cloth.   
Soon after they landed, in between a mass of people. All of them held dark, evil gazes, and without really noticing it, she pressed closer to the magi. Only then did she remember there was supposed to be someone here. Someone special to the black haired magician.   
" What happened here?" Judar asked into the mass of people. All of them stared, before lowering their heads and taking a step back. It was weird, the princess thought; none of them seemed sorry. So she wasn't actually surprised when the male next to her took out his wand and waved it around, causing huge ice pillars to raise, caging all of the people present here. Alarmed shouts rose, and fear entered their gazes.  
" I am Koukgyoku, princess of the Kou Empire! I demand you tell us what happened here!" she raised her voice. She wanted to help find out for Judar, but he didn't care obviously. He stormed forward, faster than she knew he could even be, and pinned one of the towns men down to the floor, sitting on the mans hips, his fist grabbing the shirts collar. The man shouted in surprise, but stopped as Judar pointed the sharp, jewel end of his wand right in front of the peasants eye.  
" Once more: what happened here." he said, his red eyes showing all the cruel thoughts crossing his mind.   
" Nothing, princess, high priest! Nothing! The house just suddenly caught fire -" the man answered, voice turning into high pitched screaming as Judar stabbed his eye without hesitation. Kougyoku screeched and covered her eyes, but Judar was completely calm.  
" Wrong answer... Try again~" he hummed, tilting his head. But the man continued to wail and scream in agony.  
" Guess I have to ask someone else then." he said, pulling back his wand and standing up. He looked around himself, into the horrified faces of the commoners, und then he walked up to a young girl, that was cowering at her mother's side and crying. Judar went to her, and the woman held her closer. " No, don't come here. Get away!" she shouted in fear. Some of the bystanders took a step up to halt the magician in his steps, but with a wave of his blood covered wand, spilling a few more drops onto the ground, they became frozen solid. More screams came up, and he snickered sinister. Then he took the last steps, grabbed the young girl by her hair, and sharply pulled her up towards him. She wailed, trying to get back to her mother. But Judar was having none of that, he pulled her further away, taking steps away from the people, and especially the child's parent.  
He stopped in the middle, and crouched down in front of her. His harsh grip loosened, and he watched her for a minute, before he shushed her, his forefinger in front of his lips. " Shhh~ you can end this, you know~? I won't do anything anymore... if you get those people to tell me what I want to know." he said, his voice carefully gentle, and he raised his hand. The girl flinched, but he simple stroked her hair a few times, pulling her into him and hugging her. " It's ok... you can do it. And then it'll be over, alright~?" he repeated, but his gaze was trained on her guardian, and it wasn't gentle anymore.   
The sobbing subsided.   
" Momma...!" she hiccupped, and the mother started to break down, tears rolling down her cheek as she covered her mouth with her hands. " Someone.." she whispered. " Someone, please! Anyone! Tell him what happened! I didn't see it! Someone please save my little daughter!" she begged.   
".. Moooomma...!" the girl was frightened, but as she wanted to walk back, Judars grip on her was still firm, and he pressed the girl to his torso.  
Still nobody spoke up. Judar sighed, annoyed deeply.   
" Commoners will always be commoners. Maybe you need more persuasion." he mused aloud, and raised his arm with the wand. A huge ice block appeared in the air above their heads, and Judar sharpened it with his will, before directing it in the way of the girl in his arms. The child couldn't see and had no idea, but all the rest paled.  
" You wouldn't... she's a child..!" someone gasped.   
" Try me." the magi simply stated, and the ice started to fall - and there was no one besides him who could stop it. Only the shout last minute prevented another death.

Several minutes had passed. The story had been told, and Judar finally let the ice crash down to the ground. He picked the girl up at her braided hair and threw her in her mother's arms, not caring for the cries and wails. Kougyoku still hadn't said or done anything, still covering her eyes. It was dangerously calm when she looked up once more, seeing Judar look at the charred remains of the house. She watched as he went up to the ruins, stepping over black wood and darkened stone.   
For a while he just let his eyes wander. The princess had no idea what he was searching for, but it was probably his friend - the reason they came here. She wished they would just leave, and that the male wouldn't find her burned corpse. She didn't want him to see something disturbing as that. He had experienced enough already, she knew. He wasn't this twisted because of nothing.   
" HEY! Are you there!?" he suddenly shouted, and Kougyoku flinched. He hadn't shouted to her, so he was assuming that her - whoever it was - may still be alive.  
" Judar... she can't have survived..!" the princess said in low voice, but the young man snarled.   
" Shut up stupid. She won't die this easily."   
She was about to protest, when something in the ruins crumbled. Judar went straight there, using his own two hands to push aside the rubble and dirt, the burned wood and other unidentifiable things, instead of his magic. Only when a pale hand could be seen, did his digging get more desperate. Kougyoku ran to him and started to help, but Judar pushed her away.   
" Don't touch this. You're a princess. Behave like it already!" he chided angry, and she stared at him. Because he wanted to do this himself, he pushed her away. The one buried here must really mean very much to him, she thought.  
So she listened and watched, and after some time, he leaned forward, pulling a woman out by her arms, carefully laying her body on his arms and knees as he crouched on the dirty floor. He stroked the hair out of her dirt covered face.  
" Hey. I hope you burned him to a crisp." he said in a rather quiet voice. Kougyoku wondered if the statement was more to himself, because she couldn't see if the woman was conscious.... or alive. But he knew Judar meant the womans former owner, and she had to confess, she also wished that guy had died by his slaves hand or magic. The Kou empire didn't need people like him. The low giggle however made her eyes widen in surprise.  
" That's the second time you keep me from dying, pervert.." the voice was raspy and the princess saw how her male friend relaxed a bit. " You really need to take responsibility this time..." she added.   
Judar gave a lopsided smile, before giving a flick against one of her burns, earning him a painful moan, and a " Bastard..!" from her lips. Nonetheless he seemed pleased.   
" I'm taking you back with me. Be ready to call me master from today on." he said as he raised up with her on his arms and walked back to the girl he came with.  
" I'd rather die." the woman rasped, and the magi snickered.   
" Too bad, I'm not letting you die anytime soon. You're my possession from now on."  
" No way...~"   
" Shut up. Sleep now."  
" Don't wanna..."  
" Argh, shut up."  
" No.."  
" Geez, so unreliable. Sleep now, old hag."  
" That was a low blow, brat.."  
" Che."  
Kougyoku smiled as she watched. And she still smiled as they flew back. For a moment her smile wavered as she thought back to the commoners he left behind, caged in ice.... but then she decided Judar hadn't done anything wrong this time, and forced the smile back on her lips. And she still smiled when her brother Kouen asked her what had happened because her clothes and hands were dirty. And when Ka Koubun chided her, she still smiled.   
And she guessed, Judar was also smiling inside, as he made sure that the mysterious woman was well cared for in the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

" You look good~" Judar hummed, but she grimaced as she saw her reflection in the mirror. " I look ridiculous. What's with these clothes?" she groaned, turning half to the left, then half to the right, taking in everything once more. Lastly her eyes stayed on the chocker she was wearing. True to the magis words, she was now his personnel slave. She frowned at the thought, her hand coming up to touch the metal chocker. Well, even though he said that, the pure golden metal with beautiful and expensive gems in it certainly spoke at least of a certain like or proudness he held towards her.  
" Those are a mix of our empires servant clothes, but I told them to alter them, so it would give you a whiff of the magicians image!" Judar grinned. " Well done, don't you think? You finally don't look like trash anymore! Though you're still not as good as me, I think this is more suitable for you~"  
" This isn't me. Judar, that's -" she started, but he stopped her words as he placed his hand over her lips in a quick and rash movement. " Not open for discussion." he instead ended her sentence. " Listen now. You are my own personnel slave. You now have a high rank. You're a magician, and you will live here in the palace. And you will call me master from today on." he demanded. For a moment they held each other's gazes. Then the male wizard yelped loudly and pulled back his hand, looking at her in horror, holding his hand. A few drops of blood dropped to the ground, and Judar saw a slight bloody smudge on the corner of her mouth.  
" Like I'm gonna call you master." she snorted, whipping away the blood from her lips. For moment he was stunned, before he simply started laughing like a maniac. She smiled hidden at that, slightly bowing her head towards him. His laughter subsided slightly, and he waved his hand for a bit through the air, splattering a few red drops throughout the room, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed. He grabbed the staff laying on it. It was a long, beautiful staff. Silver, but golden vines were around the whole staff. The top was in typical Kou style, but even here she could see the adjustments Judar had probably ordered. There were small bells of gold on the top. They gave a beautiful chime as the magi picked it up and pushed it into her hands. He left blood on her skin and her new tool, but neither of them cared.   
" Here. You're a magician, so you need a staff. By the way, this is a gift from Kougyoku, so you better thank her later. " he explained. " I need to go now, but you're free to move around as you please. If you leave the palace, though, I'm going to punish you~" he gave a smirk. " Say hi to the stupid princess for me!" with that he left the room, leaving her to herself. She frowned. Really? He threw her life upside down and then just disappeared? Stupid boy. Sighing, the woman decided that she would explore the palace at least. If she was going to life here, she should at least know the place. Taking a deep breath, she left the room she was residing in, the staff still in her hand. There were two guards in front of her door, one left and one right. As she exited, they turned towards her and put their hands together in front of them, bowing towards her in the respective way. In surprise she blinked at them, tilting her head.   
" Why are you bowing..?" she asked, as she didn't know. Judar had said she was still a slave - his own one, but a slave nonetheless. The one to her right answered, still in the same position. " You are now someone of higher standing, someone belonging to the great high priest of the Kou Empire. It is only normal that we show our respect towards you." the man's words seemed sincere, but she frowned slightly. " I do not wish for this. Please, raise your heads."  
" We may not. The high priest himself has reminded us to show respect, lady magician."  
" That little runt did?" she huffed. " I should have bitten of his finger." she murmured, turning to resume walking. Both of the men followed her with a certain distance. It was irritating, but she accepted it silently. They obviously were in no position to refuse the magis words. For hours she just strolled through the hallways, looking through open doors to get an orientation of this place She found the library, but since she wasn't able to read, it was of no interest to her and she continued her ways, now turning to the gardens. Most of the people turned towards her, and she struggled to discern the normal servants from the rest. Once or twice the guards bowed to someone on the way, and she would simply look on in an indifferent way.   
It was already late evening when she finally met a face she recognized; the young princess Kougyoku was sitting on a blanked on the floor, a few people with her. They had gathered below a peach tree full with ripe fruits. She hesitated for a moment, before getting closer. It crossed her mind that she had no idea how to approach her, so she was thankful when the girl herself noticed her.   
The princess rose from her place quickly, grabbing her hands and beaming at her. " You're up! And you're wearing wonderful clothes! I was worried because Judar wouldn't let me come see you, but I guess he was really stressed the time you were bedridden. How do you feel?" she gushed out. The woman recoiled at her bright nature a bit, slightly bowing her head.  
" I'm fine princess, thank you. But I wasn't really bedridden. Judar simply locked me up all the time." she replied in earnest. Kougyoku frowned. " He did? But I thought..."  
" Kougyoku. Won't you introduce her to us?" a stronger, male voice interrupted, and the princess flinched, turning around ashamed. " Of course brother! This is the woman Judar brought here. She was the one he visited all this time." she said, showing respect. The tall red haired male came closer, stopping in front of the two females. The slave filtered the princess' words, understanding that this and the rest were also members of the royal family. Blinking, she finally made the appropriate bow, hands together, while also somehow keeping the staff in her hand. The movement caused the bells to chime. It stayed silent for a few moments, until the newcomer felt warm hands on hers and she raised her head in surprise.  
" That's blood." the prince said as he noticed the dark splashes across the fair skin. The woman raised her head again, looking at the dried blood.  
" ... Yeah. It's Judar's though, not mine." she hummed, and the princess, as well as the rest still on the blanked gasped, starring at her.   
" What!? What did you do?!" the princess asked in shock. The magician looked at her, struggling to keep a calm face, and not showing her disgust.  
" ... I bit him? He told me I was his personnel slave. And that I had to call him master from today on. So I bit him."  
" You can't do that! He could kill you anytime!" the younger female said in worry. The former whore simply gave a sly smirk. " I know. " was her only answer. " It's a shame he doesn't want to."   
That answer made the princess eyes widen in shock.  
" Hey, you!" Judars voice chimed up right behind his new possession. " Do you realize who you're talking to?" the magi asked as he floated in the air behind her. She didn't even turn around, nor did she bat an eye as she answered: " Members of the royal family."  
" So show at least some respect!" he ordered. Again, her answer was quite blunt and fast.  
" I refuse."   
" Geez, maybe I need to educate you. Should I lock you up in that room again? Would you like to be engulfed by flames again, so I get the rules into your thick skull?" he frowned. This time she turned around. Though, her reaction obviously wasn't what he wanted. At least Kougyoku thought that it hadn't been his intention that she grabbed his hair and yanked him down to the ground hard. His yelp was loud, but he didn't even seem surprised.   
The princess never saw that spark entering the magi's eyes, but Kouen did. That spark of excitement as the black haired male stared up at the woman.  
" You'll regret that!" he growled, but the woman simply chuckled. " We'll see, oh mighty high priest. I still haven't forgiven you for saving me twice."   
They left right after that, leaving behind stunned royal siblings.   
Kouen stayed where he was a few minutes after that, thinking a bit.   
He knew next to nothing about that woman. But he had noticed the was black like the magi himself. Apparently she was a magician.   
And, he added in amusement, she would be good to keep the troublesome magi occupied. 

 

Years later, the world had changed gravely. It somehow had ended up that Judar and Hakuryuu, both fallen into depravity like her, and Aladdin with Alibaba and Morgiana were staying at the same place. Of course, that meant that Kougyoku, who was more or less a thing with Aladdin, was here also. Judar had taken the woman with him, but no one besides Hakuryuu and Kougyoku knew of them - or the relationship they had.   
It was amusing to watch them from a slight distance, as they drank, and pranked each other, listen into their loud talk, and best of all - imagine how all of them would look if tainted in black. Yes, she was twisted. Twisted like her master, and she loved it. The world had made her like this, Judar had simply given the last push.   
Alibaba was so white, so pure, so innocent - so she really wanted to taint him. What would his dear fiancée say if he had sex with a woman he didn't know, instead of having his first with her? Maybe she would even start to curse her destiny!  
Yeah... yeah, that sounded like something she and Judar would certainly like. Featuring a slight but seductive smile, she made her way over to them, efficiently pulling the blonde away from the mess of drunken young people.   
" Whoah, who are you!" the blonde asked, but the woman had no intention of answering him in any way. Instead, she pushed him into a dark corner, and started to actively seduce him. Kissing, biting, nibbling. It wasn't even hard to get a moan from him. It didn't last long, though. After a few moments the blonde roughly pushed her off, just in time to prevent both of them to be crushed by his fiancées strong legs and feet. The red haired young woman had kicked the air, and the magician clicked her tongue. It was Hakuryuu who pulled her away once more, staring at her.  
" What do you think you are doing!? Judar is still in there!" he hissed, and Alibaba and Morgiana watched as their friend chided the woman who had tried to seduce the blonde prince. She gave a slight pout.   
" Let go of me, Hakuryuu. I want to taint him. I don't like his radiance. Don't you think he'd look better in black?" she mused. The Kou prince frowned, his grip on her forearm getting stronger until she flinched from the pain.  
" Even then, you can't do this! Have you any fucking idea what that insane magi will do if he ever finds out?"  
" If I find out what exactly?" the present people flinched as Judar suddenly appeared, his wand in his hand. His gaze went to the woman, and his red eyes showed a violent gleam, as he rushed forward and pulled her out of the black haired prince's hold. " What did you do?" he demanded to know, hissing at her. Though, she only showed a slight smirk.   
" I tried to taint him~" she hummed, tilting her head and thus pointing at Alibaba. Judar, who was known for his violence and not existing patience or mercy, snorted as his eyes went to the blonde.  
" Really now? You've got me here, and you try to take his first? Where did I go wrong in disciplining you?"  
".... Everywhere? I don't remember that your disciplining has ever gotten any result you wanted with me." she retorted in mockery. Judar grimaced. " Well, you've got a point there." he admitted, slapping her head harshly. She didn't really mind, obviously.  
" Who the heck _is_ that, Judar!?" Alibaba and Morgiana asked in one voice, starring at the woman that was a few inches smaller than the black magi.  
" Should I be offended you never told them about me?" she hummed, but the two former Kou residents snorted. " No, since all you ever do is cause trouble." Hakuryuu sighed.   
" Careful Hakuryuu. Judars wand is in reach."  
" Yeah, both of them, and instead you go to that idiot over there!" the black haired magician scoffed. " I should really do something about that! I can deal with you trying to tarnish others, but not that-" he was interrupted as her hand had snatched his ponytail and she yanked his head down, to seal his lips with a fierce kiss. Whilst Alibaba blushed a furious red, and even Morgiana blushed, Hakuryuu only groaned and facepalmed in desperation.  
" Guys, please! Shift this to somewhere else! I swear you guys are insatiable and fucked up!" Hakuryuu complained loudly. Though, both of them didn't mind, and instead only stopped to snicker at the former emperor.   
" As you wish, your majesty~" the woman purred, hand going for the magicians pants, sneaking into them. Judar grinned, but didn't stop her really, instead rose his wand and opened up a portal, pushing her back and both of them into it as he leaned in to her and caught her lips with his teeth.   
The people left behind stayed in silence for a long while. Alibaba wanted to ask Hakuryuu, but the Kou prince simply raised his hand, stopping any and all questions that may arise before they had been asked.

 

" You look... " Alibaba started when they came together to take their breakfast, but Judar interrupted.   
" Throughoutly fucked, yeah. I had a long night~" he snickered and sat down next to the blonde male. Kougyoku and Hakuryuu didn't even see it necessary to greet the magi, nor did the magi greet the rest.  
" You and your woman are disturbing, I swear." the former emperor simply grumbled. He didn't look up. Alibaba took in the black magicians appearance. His skin was littered with bite and scratch marks. There was almost no place where he wasn't at least bruised. He even had a wound on his cheek!   
As Judar noticed he was being stared at, and even Aladdin seemed worried, he touched the scratch on his face and scrunched his nose. " Seriously? I didn't notice she did that yesterday..." he mused to himself, and Alibabas eyes widened.  
" Is she some kind of demon to make you look like this?" he gulped.  
Judar grinned.   
" Kind of~ My own personnel succubus~ The only problem is, she hates my beauty." the last part was said dryly, and as Morgiana raised an eyebrow, she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her shoulders, and a chin resting on her head.  
" Judar is such a beauty, don't you think? Makes me want to taint it. To mark it all over, until it isn't as perfect anymore~" the voice belonged to the woman from yesterday, and Morgiana and Alibaba flinched, as they hadn't noticed her presence before.   
The woman let go of the fanalis, however, and made herself comfortable on Judars lap. Uninvited and maybe unwanted, as Judars struggled with trying to push her away. He stopped, though, as she bit down on his shoulder and made him screech in pain, drawing some blood.   
That had apparently settled the dispute.   
The rest watched as the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, with the woman permanently stealing from his plate, and him generously ignoring that.   
" You told me you don't have a girlfriend!" Alibaba frowned.  
" I didn't lie, I don't have a girlfriend." Judar nodded, reaching over the table to get his hands on something else, only for the woman to directly take it from him. He didn't react much, besides rolling his eyes and going for one more of the same thing.  
" You're so greedy." he complained. " I had the best master to learn from~" she hummed in reply.  
" Actually... let's introduce her." Kougyoku decided, pointing at the female magician in the magis lap. " That's (y/n). She's Judars wife."  
" SHE'S WHAT!?" the rest screeched. The couple obviously had stopped paying attention as they now blinked up in confusion.  
Alibaba took them in once more - Judar, that high and mighty fallen magi, now littered in bruises.  
And then the woman - dark gaze out of (e/c) eyes, beautiful long (h/c) hair, and fair skin, with only some minor bruises around her wrists.   
" By the way, Judar is also her legal owner, and her teacher in terms of magic." Hakuryuu added, and only now the rest seemed to notice the collar around her neck.   
The woman obviously finally understood what was going on, and simply snickered at their astonished faces. " I think it might be fun to show these people who of us taught each other, hm~?" she mused, tilting her head so it was resting against Judars shoulder.   
It was only a slight reaction, but the magi actually slightly stiffened and featured a soft blush on his cheeks, making her laugh.   
" I swear I should have let you die back then..." he growled, making her grin.  
" Yeah, I told you~ That's what you get for saving me countless times!" she laughed.  
Judar groaned. " A stupid and clingy insatiable woman with no sense for the situation ? Or do you mean that I'm slowly becoming even more insane, if that's even possible?!" he huffed, picking up his bowl and tilting his head back to empty it.  
(y/n) however puckered her lips, a sly spark entering her gaze.  
" And what if I meant all of that, and add the part that you are also slowly becoming a father?"  
Silence followed, until Judar dropped the bowl, staring at the woman on his lap, and meeting her mischievous gaze with his own horrified one.

"..... I what...?"


End file.
